A Blade and A Fist
by mkspotlights
Summary: Talon, the blade's shadow, deadly on the field, unseen off. What happens when something from his past comes back to greet him? Will he risk everything he has and has every known, for that one person, that one girl, his first friend... and maybe something more? Possible lemons and gore later, therefore ranked M just to be safe Katarina/Garen(maybe) Talon/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-The Blade's Shadow

~Splash~

My boots splashed through the sewers. Running through the murky filth. My ripped jeans gaining new stains as I pounded through the murky black puddles. My shirt glued, matted with sweat to my chest, rising and falling with every ragged breath. My purple hood fluttered behind, riddled with holes from poison tipped arrows.

~Splash~

My shoulder plate, it's signature star splattered with congealing blood. My bladed cape, sliced to ribbons; two of its segments sliced from the edge of a guard's sword. My favorite bandana that shields my emotions, now gone, left behind to my only partner.

~Splash~

I came to a stop at our hiding place, the spot we lived day by day -sharing everything, our food, our shelter, our strength, our warmth. I threw my ruined cloak aside and slumped into a corner, fatigued and confused from the day's event. My back rested against the cold stone, and I trailed my fingers against it's smooth surface. I clutched my knees to my chest, seeking the warmth, that used to be so easily obtained. I looked up at the moss covered ceiling, thinking of what had just happened.

It had been a normal run for food. We ran through that back alley we so many times before... but it had been a trap. Mercenaries and guards appeared on the roof tops, arrows trained.  
"Run talon!" She yelled as she pushed me through the sewer drain.  
My ally, my comrade, my best friend... I left her behind to rot in the filthy streets of Noxus. Her last words still echoed in my head, haunting me.  
"Go! Talon!"  
"Talon!"  
"Talon..."  
"...Talon..."  
"...Talon"  
"TALON!"

I woke with a start with Katarina above me, knife in hand. The assassin scowled with obvious irritation, sheathing back her knife in her belt along with her collection of many others.

"It's about time, another second and you would have bigger problems than bad dreams."

"How'd you..." Talon stammered.

"You were talking in your sleep."

Talon looked down at his shirt covered in cold sweat.

"Anyways_."_ She said with a drawn out s. "_A_ dog shouldn't keep its master waiting."  
A smirk appearing on her face.

"I serve General Du Corteau. not you!", He nearly spat.

"A dog is still a dog." Her smirk growing larger after each passing second.

'_If only this girl wasn't favored, she would be drawing her last breath' _He thought.

"What do you want?" He sighed.

"Swain wants you." She replied as she sauntered out the door "Don't keep him waiting doggy."

~Thunk~  
A dagger embedded itself in the smooth door frame inches from Katarina's face.

"Don't call me that." He hissed.

She merely laughed and pulled out the dagger, tossing it hand to hand. Her laugh echoing the hallways outside.

'_That dam...ugh' _He thought with a very heavy sigh.

He pulled himself out of bed and peeled off his sweat stained clothes, tossing them to the side. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and made for the dresser. He pulled on his signature purple pants and shirt, slung his bladed cloak over his broad shoulders, pulled on his plated greaves and strapped his many knives stalling on the the star shoulder plate resting in the back of his closet.

'_Augh, history is history_' thought talon

He strapped on his signature blade, freshly sharpened. He glanced back at the shoulder plate -polished clean. He turned around and walks out the door of his small room the Institute of War provides. Once again, becoming the Blade's Shadow.

* * *

Author's Note's

Okay guys and gals this is m first fanfic please rate and review this. I would really apreiate contructive critisism and feedback. I know my story hasn't progressed and that there isn't much to comment on, however i would apreciate if you could judge my writting style and hang on for my next chapter.

Special thanks to...

My editor-Logic41

P.S. I do not own any of these characters and places. These are own by Riot.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-A New Encounter

Talon walked through the hallways of the noxian corridors, trying to avoid the crowds of people that dotted the way. In this hallway, only only noxian champions and summoners were allowed. Something Talon was thankful for. The league tended to make a extra effort to separate feuding city states to prevent any outbursts from happening while in the Institute of War. He silently cursed himself for getting up so late.

"I rarely dream anymore." He scoffed, as he slid past a group of talking summoners, their chatter stopping slightly at his appearance.

'Just another bonus from long nights waiting for targets,'

As Talon approached Swain's door, he paused for a second to collect himself before opening it. Before he even turned the handle, he was assaulted by the stench of dark magic that seemed to always accompany the noxian grand-general. Talon hated this feeling, it made his skin prickle and stand on end. He turned the knob, strode in, and closed the door behind him, effectively locking himself in with Swain. Talon took a minute to survey the room. There was one large window right behind Swain's desk covered in red satin blinds. His walls were ornately designed, with elaborate mahogany carvings -much different from Talons room, whose walls were just plain white-spackle. A Noxian flag, with an emblem, hung on Swain's right wall while the anthem was written on the left. His floor has hardwood planks, covered in a finely woven rug. His desk sat in the middle of the room, it's rectangular shape was filled with intricate carvings of famous Noxian battles. Talon recognized the invasion of Ionia and it's various skirmishes, from Riven's, although before her desertion, massive domination of the Ionians, to even Talon assassinating a few Ionian leaders.

'How he got these in his room I will never know... ' He thought as he sat in a rather comfy chair, that stood in front of Swain's desk.

Even though the room was that of a very wealthy man, and gave off elegance and prosperity, it could do nothing to cover up the aura coming off of the man sitting in his desk. Swain, a man of years. His age clearly shown on his face from many years of service to Noxus. He wore his green robes, his golden armour rested on an stand behind him. His face, that even stare, that never seemed to falter, was present; currently analyzing the documents on his desk.

~CAW~

Swain's raven, Beatrice, as Swain seemed to call it, echoed in response to Talon's presence. He glanced up from his pile of paperwork, giving Talon his full penetrating stare.

"Oh Talon, thanks for coming."

"What do you want?" Talon replied flatly.

"I was hoping you could do me a favor." His eye's seemed to glow as he spoke.

"What kind of favor?" Talon said, a little more excited

'An assassination would help me clear my head', he thought.

"Well, I want you to escort someone."

"No." came the emotionless reply, as Talon stood to walk away.

"Wait." A stern demand echoed the room, a small chill crawled up Talon's spine, causing him to halt in his half standing, half sitting posture.

"Now kindly take a seat", Swain spat, venom escaping after every word. Talon complied, although reluctantly. Swain took a breath and relaxed back into his chair and laced his fingers. "As I was saying..." his words showed a hint of irritation, compared to before. "I want you to escort someone. She is a new champion. Here." Swain handed him a letter that had several paragraphs of intricately written script. It read

'~Alexa, the Crushing Fist, Champion acceptance. ~

Formerly Alexa of Noxus shall be introduced into the league as a champion. As such she shall be given all rights a champion is entitled, as long as she is part of the League.

As a champion, she shall represent Noxus in battles when she is called upon. As such off the Fields of Justice, she will still be considered part of Noxus and any infringements of Institute Protocol shall be reflected upon Noxus.

There will be some test time for her actual representation of battles due to balancing and adjustments.

We at the Institute of War hereby welcome the new champion Alexa the Crushing Fist. May your battles in the League be great and bring honor to your country. We sincerely hope to see you in battle.

Welcome,

The Triumvirate of the League'

"Ahh." replied Talon.  
'I hope this champion is a little better than the last noxus "representative," the last one was an axe wielding maniac, Two to make it better!' He thought, while thinking of Draven, his brother, and all the many headaches he was given while talking with them. One always called him weak, while the other had an ego so inflated Talon was surprised he didn't float into oblivion.

"Ahem." Swain's words came, interrupting Talon's thoughts.

"Like I said, she is a new champion, however she still represents the great Noxus. Therefore I want you to show her the area and explain to her how things work here."

"Get your loyal Darius to do it! I have better things to do then to lead someone around by the hand." Talon snapped

~CRASH~

The sound of the chair talon had just been sitting in rang throughout the room. Talon landed several feet to the right, having sensed a small, very small, amount of killing intent just seconds before, and turned to face his would be killer. It was a girl. maybe a few years younger than him. She was small, a dwarf, her 5'2" height just barely touched his chin, even though Talon was one of the smaller champions at the league. Her stance, solid, emitting a silent voice of challenge; very contradictive to her smaller stature. She seemed to be ready for anything and anyone, although not an uncommon trait for a person who has survived Noxus's streets. She had strikingly white hair, rare for a noxian, cut long in the back, her hair tied into a loose pony tail that touched her shoulder blades. Her bangs hung lightly in front of her dark green eyes. The rest of her face was covered, similarly to Akali's, but made of a dark brown material. Her pants were blue jeans, so faded they could be mistaken for white, littered with holes. The only thing protecting her feet were frayed sneakers. She wore a old leather duster, worn with age, and a tight black tank top, that revealed the natural curves of her body. One arm of the jacket was cut on the bicep of the sleeve to reveal a bright red bandanna -it stood out. It seemed to be the only item on her person that wasn't worn with age. It had cresent moons lining the cloth. For weapons, the only thing recognizable were leather gloves that covered her hands. Though they appeared warn and fragile, the Noxian runes branded on them glowed and hummed with a green energy.

'Doesn't seem like much.' He thought. He had seen weirder. Singed's giant bottle comes to mind. His analysis came to an end and he readied his stance. He crouched low, ready to lunge at any given moment. Talon glared at the attacker, waiting for her first move. It seemed that she was doing the same, as this staring match continued for about a minute.

"Peace."

"Huh?" Talon replied dumbfounded.

"Peace." she said while holding out her hand a slight smile spread. Talon looked back at her hand then her face and back again.

"For now." He said as he clasped his hand in hers.

"Well, now that this drama is over," said Swain "I believe I have to do introductions. "Talon, Alexa. Alexa, Talon. He will be your escort for today." he said, while motioning his hands to each of them.

"Wait! She's the new champion! She damn well near killed me!" Talon shouted

"I missed." she said flatly.

"Doesn't changed the fact you almost killed me."

"Okay enough!" yelled Swain. It seemed as though his irritation had reached its boiling point. He pointed at Talon, "Take Alexa and give her, the bloody tour and don't act like you didn't know she was there!"

'That was the surprising part', he thought, 'I didn't.' How she escaped his detection was unknown to him.

This time Swain's finger moved to Alexa. " And you." his eye's seemed to darken as he spoke "I expect you to pay for the damages done to my office."

"Yes Grand General Swain." She said, her face turning so emotionless at this she could rival Blitzcrank.

"Now begone!" Swain yelled and slammed his fist on the table.

"Fine!" Talon spat at Swain. Turning back to the new thorn in his side. "Follow me. "

"Aye, Aye." She replied with a half assed salute.

'Ugh, this was gonna be a long day.'

* * *

So here it is guys chapter 2. Its a little bit longer than the last and goes into more of their character detail and plot. If you have any suggestions or recommendations please send a review to me. Thanks for reading  
~Mark Hayashi

Special thank to...  
My editor -Logic 41  
My drawer -Beatcreeper


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 -A long day

"Ughhhh" Talon sighed. 'It's been only 10 minutes since we left Swain's office and her personality did an about face', he thought.

Alexa's attitude was now bubbly and energetic, much like a certain light mage at the institute...  
The pair were now walking down the hallways of the Institute of War, varius champions and summoners were wandering about. Ashe and Tryndamere were walking hand in hand, as a group of yordle champions chattered in their high pitch voices, summoners milled about, discussing the matches for the day.

"Soooo, where are we going?" Alexa asked in a cheerful tone.

"Nowhere", Talon muttered, "I'm leaving. Go ask someone else around here to give you a tour. Ask Kayle", He said, pointing toward a group of summoners surrounding an armoured woman who was hovering in the air. Two white wings, flapping, were extended behind her back, her sword resting in her hand and glowing slightly. Talon turned on his heel, satisfied that he had given his charge a new person to pester.

"Nooo", She said with a smile as she latched onto Talon's arm. "You're supposed to lead me around, and I'm holding you to it!"

Talon sighed, finally giving in.  
"... Theres the arena, the training grounds, the gardens, the library, the lounge and the bar, along with a few other places."

"Hmmmmm. I'd like to see the places where I'll be competing."

"Well", Talon said while trying to shrug her off his arm, "can u let go my arm so I can lead the way."

"Nah, I think we'll make it like this," she said while giving his arm a squeeze. "Unless you think that the mighty Talon would be so weak as to not be able to support a weak little girl like me.." she said trying to pull him forward.

"Heh. A weak little girl my foot." he muttered, thinking of their fight just minutes ago, reluctantly he complied, and walked forward with her on his arm, eliciting many stares from champions and summoners alike.

They made their way to the arena where they advertise the battles on the Fields of Justice passing by many people staring and whispering in their groups. Seeing the blade's shadow talk with and even be in physical contact with someone he wasn't killing, was a rarity in itself, let alone the girl in question being a new face in the institute.

'This is gonna be a whole new rumour', he thought. Glancing back to the girl on his arm, her smile wide, visable through her face mask.

She glanced up and caught his stare, then she let go of his arm and struck a pose, a hand in her hair, another on her hip. "Like what you see ?" she giggled.

"No."

"You're no fun you know that."

"Don't care." Came the flat reply as they entered the large area where the arena was situated. The high ceiling was dome shaped, the top made of a clear material allowing for natural light into the institute. Screens were mounted on walls and stands around the area, depicting the many matches going on. Summoners milled about while talking, watching matches, and placing bets. The other side of the room held a large desk area labeled 'Information and Match Assistance". Talon pulled Alexa along toward the stand and approached the counter. Sitting there was a lady, maybe in her 30's scribbling on a piece of paper. Her hair showed the first signs of grey, a few standing out from her black hair. She wore glasses that sat heavily on her nose, leaving creases.

"Ehm." Talon coughed

"Yes" she said, still working on her paperwork.

"I would like you to give us a general idea of this place."

"One moment." she said while holding up her finger.

Minutes passed and the woman had not so much as glanced at the duo in front of her.

"I am here to explain the institute to this new champion and if you wish to live I demand you proceed with the information." Talon said grimly, his patience wearing thin.

"One moment." The woman repeated, still not glancing up from her work.

Talon finally snapped and lunged, at a speed most couldn't comprehend, blade aimed at her throat.

~Crash~

The lady jumped her paperwork scattered on the ground. Talon crashed into a barrier made of light, his body literally bounced off empty air. A girl appeared in front of the desk. She was wearing a dark blue spandex suit that clung tightly to her body, she had a 2 piece armour set covering her chest and waist. Her hair was golden sparkling with every movement of her delicate body, she carried a metal baton that shimmered ever so slightly with her movements.

"Come now Talon, you and I both know nothing good would come from murdering a summoner of the League." Her voice sounded light in his ears. Her gold locks bounced as she moved to step in front of the lady. The lady in question trembled in a corner.

"Feh", He spat and turned to walk away. Alexa approached the stunned woman.

"I'm sorry about him. He's um a little... shy." She said while bending down and picking up the scattering papers. "Thank you for helping, I was gonna stop him, but I would not have been fast enough." She said while looking at the armoured girl. She handed the papers back to the lady and turned to leave. "By the way im Alexa, a new champion, perhaps later I could get that information from you" She said while waving.

"Wait." The armoured girl said. "Perhaps I could help you with your introduction of the league."

"Um... sorry I have to get back to Mr. grumpy pants over there." Alexa replied while fiddling with her fingers.

"Thats too bad, I was hoping we could hang out..." Her bottom lip stuck out " Oh! I know, why don't we meet again and get to know each other a little bit."She said while striking the palm of her hand.

"That would be great." She replied A small smile showing.

"Tomorrow then."

"Okay then. See ya!" Alexa said while waving with her hand, as she ran off after talon.

After storming out of the area, Talon fumed through the hallways, heading back to his room. The other summoners gave Talon his space, due to his obvious irritation and his well known quick temper.

'Those damn summoner's with their cocky attitudes! I'd like to see them on the fields of justice!' He thought as he walked the now empty hallways heading back to his room. 'Then they'd know why I'm called the Blade's Shadow.' He thought as stomped passed a shivering summoner who couldn't escape the hallway in time.

'That girl... ' he looked over his shoulder. 'I guess she didn't follow'

A pain ran through his chest.

~Whomp~

Talon felt weight against his back pushing him forward.

"Grrr..." He almost snarled. Having had enough with today events he threw the person over his shoulder. The person soared through the air, righted herself and landed with a swift back flip. Revealing the irritation and cause of his problems. Alexa stood with arms over her chest.

"Well that wasn't so nice."

"Wasn't trying to be." He spat.

"You know, you could learn to be a little more sociable." she replied in her usual cheery tone while twiddling her fingers.

Talon replied by swiftly turning around and marching down the hall.

"You know..." she said while trying to catch up with talon's brisk pace. "you should learn to solve problems without violence. Your blade doesn't have to be your goto communication skill."

This caused talon to stop abruptly. He spun on his heel to face Alexa, his face was twisted into an inhuman snarl.

"You know what, my so called violence is the thing that kept me alive on the streets. My world circled on my blade, my every action was to survive so I could draw my next breath!" His face was right in front of her's. " So pardon me if I don't curtsy at every passing summoner or shake hands and say hello to every Demacian or Ionian!" The fire in his eyes glowed brighter. "In fact, why the bloody hell am I even watching you. I have better things to do than hold the hand of some toddler that Swain has taken care of!" He spat finally before continuing down the hall.

"You aren't the only one with a hard life Talon." She said in a much more somber tone. All traces of her former bubbliness were gone, replaced with a tone so cold even Ashe would shiver.

Talon turned his head, ready for an argument, but found nothing there but a few scattered papers billowing down the hall. He looked back down the long hallways of the Institute of War, a pain once again ringing through his chest. Talon winced, as he had never felt this type of pain before. It felt sharp -like a stab wound- but it was deep in his chest and constantly throbbed.

"It's time for dinner." He said to no one in particular, just noticing the sun setting out the windows. 'I must just be hungry', he thought as he pulled his hood tighter over his head and walked down the barren halls.

* * *

"Ughhh he could be so difficult sometimes!" Alexa yelled as she slammed the door shut in the room the institute provided to new champions. She pressed her back against the door and slowly slid down, feeling the cool touch of the wood.

~ sigh~

"That meanie! He didn't have to be so rude about it!" She said with a pout. "I mean almost everyone in Noxus has had a hard life!" She yelled at her bed.

~sigh~

She dropped her face into her hands. Her pout pressed into a thin line as tears threatened to spill out.  
" I guess he doesn't remember huh?" she asked the barren room, her voice echoing and bouncing off the white speckled walls. A familiar pain ran through her while she sat in front of her door, clutching her head between her knees.

* * *

Talon sat there, fork in hand. His plate filled with the great food and drinks that the institute provided. They lay there untouched, left to sit, as Talon stared out the window watching the last tendrils of red drip down the horizon. The pain again rang through his chest as he sighed

"This has been a very long day."

* * *

Yay! i finally got this chapter out! I'm sorry about this late release. Oh also if my story does not coincide with his back story I am sorry. I am merely interpreting this as my own personal point of view.  
If you have suggestions for the plot please give them to me!

Leave a review! They make my day and encourage me to keep writing. As well as give me pointers, since this is my first fanfic.  
Thank you! Special thanks..  
To Logic 41-editor  
Beat Creep- for finally making my picture  
and to Habit- for my first review, made my day and convinced me to continue even though it was a simple review.


End file.
